The invention is directed to an improvement in a flow rate meter having a housing and a pivotally deflectable measuring body disposed in a flow conduit. A flow rate meter is already known in which as a consequence of the leakage gap between the measuring body and the housing wall, a deflection of the measuring body and thus a measurement of the flow rate occur only above a predetermined flowing quantity of medium in the flow conduit. When the known flow rate meter is used for measuring the quantity of air aspirated by an internal combustion engine via an air intake tube, the problem thus exists that, given the low idling rpm currently required and the extremely low air quantities at idling associated therewith, a measurement of these low air quantities at idling cannot be effected with the known flow rate meter accurately, if at all.